Smart/Transcript
Being part of LoliRock makes it hard to live as an ordinary teen. People wanna know every little detail about you. But sometimes, this information can be turned against you. * Here we go * Never stopping * Oh, yeah, we show * Keep on rocking * Super girly nova power * Power, power, power * Power, power, power * Power, power, power * Power, power, power * (DOORBELL RINGS) * Yes? Oh, hello there. * We're going to celebrate now! Right now. Now! * (GASPS) * (ALL GASP) * Is he... * But how did you... * I mean, I would say, "Wow,” but that wouldn't even begin to cover it! I knew you guys were special. But I never imagined you were magic. * (ALL GASP) * (GIGGLES) Magic? Don't be silly. * Our only magic is our music. (CHUCKLES) * (AMARU YELLING) * (GROANS) * (GASPS) * (LAUGHS) * Mmm-mmm. * DOUG: So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that everything I just saw, none of that was magic? That was all just part of your act? * We have new stage lighting, and fog machines, and lasers. * Ladies, ladies, please. I know what I saw. I saw a cat levitating. Floating in midair. * Oh, that. No, that... That was just... * Just a new dance step Amaru's been working on. (GIGGLES) * (AMARU GOBBLING) * Mmm. * (WHIMPERS) * (SIGHS) * (AMARU SCREAMS) * (THUD) * (AMARU GROANS) * (GIRLS GIGGLE) * He really needs some music playing. * To get him in the right groove and everything. * There's something you three are hiding from me. And I have a responsibility to report it to my readers on my blog. * (BEEPS) * And what exactly are you going to report? * That you saw us doing real, actual magic? * Or that we're actually (LAUGHS) magical princesses from another planet who've been sent to Earth in order to fight the evil forces of… * I think he gets the point. * (CAMERA CLICKING) * (TALIA SIGHS) * You know what? * I think you should hang out with us for a day. * (TALIA GASPS) * Hang out with you? * Yeah, we let you follow us around. Tomorrow. The entire day. * (CHUCKLES) * DOUG: Oh. * IRIS: You can report everything. * It would be, like, an exclusive for your blog. * (SIGHS) * You guys would let me do that? * Huh. Sure. Why not? * You'll see there's nothing magical about the three of us. * We're just your regular, ordinary, normal teenage girls. * Bye! * (LAUGHING) * ...which brings us to number 79. * Do I really need to go on with this list of your failures? * Uh, no, Master. We understand. * Good. The two of you better start using your brains before hatching your next plan. * Because if I have to add one more failure to this list... * (GROWLS) * TALIA: I can't believe we're doing this. * Giving someone like Doug unlimited access to us is risky. * At least this way, we have one day to show him that we lead normal, ordinary lives. * But we definitely do not lead normal, ordinary lives. * Hey, guys. I mean, girls. You ready? * Hi, Doug. We're good to go. * For today, we're going to have to. * Have a nice day, girls. * Bye. (CHUCKLES) * And so here we are, the members of LoliRock, out for a perfectly normal, ordinary walk. * What's on the agenda, Auriana? * Just a bunch of normal and ordinary stuff. * Let's do it. * Hey, Doug. Watch out! * (DOUG YELLS) * (GASPS) * Are you okay? * Fine. Occupational hazard. * Luckily this little baby is built like a tank. * It is? * DOUG: Yup. * Top of the line, unbreakable carbon nanofibre casing, and 300 gigs of memory, of which I've only used 35%. * I'll be able to film you guys all day, no problem. * (CHUCKLES) * Great. * Hmm. * (LAUGHTER) * Hmm. * Here. I've made up some rough mock-ups for our next monster creation. Hmm? * Why is that puny earthling following the princesses all over the place? * Who cares? Check this one out. * It's based on a flying gabablaster from the Voltan's... Ow! * We can't just rush into our next plan, not after what Gramorr said. * That little device he keeps poking with his fingers. What is that thing? * Hmm. It's a phone. But one that stores a bunch of information. They call them smartphones. * Smart, huh? * (LAUGHS) * It's just ice cream. Nothing weird. * AURIANA: Yay! * (CAMERA CLICKS) * (AMARU EXCLAIMING) * (GASPS) * (GASPS) * (GRUNTS) * Ugh! * (GASPS) * (TALIA GRUNTS) * (GROANS) * Uh... (CHUCKLES) * (GRUNTS) * We like to come here when we need to think. * It helps to sweat it out, clear our heads. * Normal stuff. * Clear your heads. * Got it. * Hey, Talia, how about you... * (GRUNTING) * (YELLS) * AURIANA: Are you okay? * Great. * (DOUG YELPS) * (THUD) * (PANTING) * Keep it up, guys. Just another hour, we'll be home free. * Let's go to the smoothie bar and wait for him there. * Uh... * PRAXINA: Psst. * (GASPS) * Hey. You're with those girls, aren't you? * You mean LoliRock? Why, are you guys fans of theirs, too? * Oh, yes. We're huge fans. * (MEPHISTO CHUCKLES) * (RETCHES) * We just love them. Love their music, the way they dress, their sassy dance moves. * (MEPHISTO GRUNTS) * Then you'll have to check out my blog. They granted me an all-access, unrestricted exclusive. * So, you've been following them around all day, watching their every move? * Not just watching. Recording the whole thing on my smartphone. * PRAXINA: Smart, indeed. Only, I'm afraid it's not yours anymore. We're taking it. Hmm. * Right? We're taking it? That's our plan here? * Hey, no way. This phone never leaves my side. Whoa! * Fair enough. * MEPHISTO: We'll just take you, too. * What? Hey! * Doug might still have some lingering questions about our mysterious, dancing, levitating cat. * But I think it's safe to say, we've convinced him that there's nothing magical to see here. * Hey, guys. Have you seen Doug? * We were supposed to get together 15 minutes ago. * Have we seen him? * He's never been more than three steps behind us all day. * Well, he's not there now. * Hmm, that's strange. He should have been here by now. * Yeah. There's no way he'd miss out on the last hour of his all-access exclusive. * Not unless... (GASPS) * He's in trouble. * We'll see if we can find Doug. * Okay. I'm coming with you. * Doug? * (GASPS) * Doug keeps his smartphone in this. He'd never just leave it behind. * Something is definitely wrong. * Don't worry. We'll find him. * Hmm. Let's split up. We'll find him faster this way. * ALL: Mmm-hmm. * We'll do a location spell. * PRINCESSES: Crystal Locatum! * (NEIGHS) * There. * IRIS: Doug? Can you hear me? * I don't see him. I don't see anything. * But the locator spell took us right to this exact spot. * There must be a reason. * MEPHISTO: Oh, there's a reason, all right. * (BOTH LAUGH) * (ALL GASP) * It's because this just so happens to be a trap. * And you just so happen to have walked right into it. * (TALIA GASPS) * (GROWLING) * Another one of your pets? (GRUNTS) * Real cute. * I think you'll find that this one is extra special. * Don't you say that about all of them? * And don't we always beat them right after? * This one is different. A bit smarter, you might say. * Isn't that right, my most smartsy-martsy-monstery-wonstery? * (PRINCESSES SCREAMING) * (GROANS) * Hitting it with my special... (YELLS) * (PANTING) * (GRUNTING) * Crystem... (YELLS) * (PANTING) * (GROANS) * (GROWLING) * It's like it knows what we're gonna do before we even do it. * (GRUNTS) * (GASPS) * (ALL GASP) * IRIS: Crystempactus! * (GRUNTING) * I'm gonna... (GASPS) * Oh, forget this. * Run! * Iris, watch out! * (SNARLS) * (GASPS) * (PANTING) * (GRUNTS) * Amaru, get us out of here. * It knew I was taking a flanking position. That thing knew. * (GASPS) * Huh? Uh-oh. * (ALL SCREAMING) * It's gaining on us. * Amaru, get us lower. * Let's retreat. * (GROWLS) * That thing, it was waiting there for us. * It's inside our heads. It knows what I'm thinking right now. * (WHIMPERS) Get it out of my head! * Calm down. It's definitely not reading our minds. * Then how does it know? How? * It's smart. That's how. * Huh? * Crystal Lever. * TALIA: That's Doug's smartphone. * It's why they took Doug. * They wanted that thing to be armed with all the info on that phone. * But Doug only recorded... Hmm... * It doesn't know our magical attacks. * No, but it knows us now. Our nature, our personalities, the way we do things, magical or otherwise. * So, what are we gonna do? * It's not like we can suddenly change who we are. * (GASPS) Sure we can. At least enough to confuse that thing. * I have an idea. * Well, well, well. * I see that you've come here expecting to find your little friend. * But I'm afraid that you've actually stepped in... (WHIMPERS) * Enough. Release him. * TALIA: Talia, Princess of Xeris! * AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! * (GROWLS) * (LINE RINGING) * (PANTING) * NATHANIEL: Iris? * Hey, Nathaniel. * Oh, did you find Doug? * Um, yeah, he's all right. * (SIGHS) * He just, um... Never mind. * Hey, I need your help on something. * We've decided to give free concert tickets to all the people who connect on Doug's blog tonight. And we want it to be huge. It's important, uh, for Doug. So can you tell all your friends to connect right now? * Okay, Iris. Let's do this. * IRIS: Thanks. I gotta go. Bye! * Free LoliRock concert tickets. Please connect on Doug's blog right now, and tell your friends. Bye. * (PHONE RINGING) * Huh? * Hey. * Free tickets for LoliRock's show. * Yeah, it's tomorrow night! * Tomorrow. So tell all your friends. * (PHONES RINGING) * Tell all your friends. * NATHANIEL: So tell all your friends. * IRIS: Tell all your friends. * Wait. No. * They're trying to confuse the monster. * Hey, look at me! I'm so wild and spontaneous and unpredictable. * (BUZZING) * (GRUNTS) * And look over here. * (PANTING) * I'm using perfect battle strategy and textbook fighting tactics. * (GRUNTS) * No. * Whee! Look at how free-spirited I am. * (GRUNTS) * I could get used to this. * That's impossible! * (GRUNTS) * (GROWLS) * (GASPS) * (ROARING) * (BOTH LAUGHING) * (BUZZING) * (POWERING DOWN) * BOTH: Huh? * Let's finish this! * Iris, Princess of Ephedia! * Xeris. * Volta. * Ephedia. * ALL: Crystal Luxtra! * (MEPHISTO WHIMPERS) * (GRUNTS) * (LAUGHING) * IRIS: Crystal Solvenda! * (WHIMPERS) * Hey. What happened? * Where's my phone? * Yeah. * About that unbreakable carbon nanofibre casing... * Uh... * (BOTH CHUCKLE) * (KNOCK ON DOOR) * DOUG: Hey, guys. * Hey, I don't know if I ever properly thanked you guys for saving me from those two demented LoliRock fans. * No, don't mention it. * And speaking of phones, we decided to get you a little something. To thank you for everything you've done for us on your blog. * Consider it an early birthday present. * Or, I don't know, maybe a late one? * But this is the version 7. With over 600 gigabytes of hard drive memory. I can't believe it. You guys are the best. * (HUMMING) * (PRINCESSES GIGGLE) * Did you have to get a phone with so much memory? * It's okay. This phone is magically protected. * Hmm? And look. * (ALL GASP) * (TALIA CHUCKLES) * Ugh. * (CROWD CHEERING) * Are you people ready for some magic? * Huh? * No, dude. * That's all just special effects they do for the show. * I could tell you how it all works, but, you know, it's kind of an inside secret between me and the band. * Right. ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts